


The Home Birth

by xlilxfrazzlesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilxfrazzlesx/pseuds/xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Regina is pregnant with Emma's baby, and was insistent she have a home birth so they are just waiting for their baby to arrive now, but Regina's hormones and mood swings are all over the place. It is all fun and games for the mom's to be!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is just a short little two chapter story based on a lovely request I received for a fic about SwanQueen having a home birth. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Regina was due to pop any day, and becoming frustrated with the wait. She was so agitated and her mood was all over the place because of her hormones. Her loving girlfriend Emma was at her wits end too, becoming increasingly irritated and biting her tongue as she tried her best to put up with the rollercoaster of emotions going on between them. She loved Regina deeply but she really was driving her crazy.

Up until now, Regina's pregnancy had been a doddle, and compared to normal the brunette had actually been like a ray of sunshine, but it was beginning to take its toll on her now. She felt she was fat, she was tired, and she was also very impatient. She just wanted their baby out of her as soon as possible, but there was one sticking point she had with Emma and that was that whatever happened, when the time came, this baby was not coming on any of her cream carpets, or her pristine furniture.

They were planning a home birth, but of course being realistic Emma knew that even though they were all set for it, there was still a chance Regina would get caught short. The whole idea had actually been Regina's, on account of how much she hated hospitals. They gave her the chills and made her feel terribly uncomfortable, so that was the last place she had wanted to have the most magical moment in her life take place.

"Babe you might not have a choice you know" Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette, who was slumped in a chair in the living room.

"I damn well do!" Regina glared at the blonde for even suggesting she didn't.

Emma sighed, she really had nothing else to say to Regina that wouldn't just result in an argument, so she shook her head and left the room in search of some chocolate. Regina definitely needed it, and it seemed to be the only thing that calmed her now.

"Here" Emma said as she returned to the living room and handed a large bar of dark chocolate to Regina.

The brunette smiled and took it thankfully, as she shuffled to try and sit up a little straighter in her chair. Emma stared at her as she ripped the foil open, and lifted the slab to her mouth just taking a huge unladylike bite, rather than elegantly breaking off a few chunks.

"What?" Regina asked, her mouth full of chocolate making her mumble her words.

All Emma could do was grin and shake her head. She liked Regina when she dropped the whole 'queen' demeanour and just seemed normal. It was what she had fallen in love with about Regina, not that she didn't like the sassy, bitch side of her, that was hot, but when Regina was most natural and human, that's when Emma's heart hurt with her love for her.

"Seriously, Emma stop staring at me like that!" Regina protested.

"You know you have chocolate all round your mouth right?!" Emma smirked.

"Oh shut up!"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend as she took another humongous bite of the bar of chocolate. Then she started blaming Emma for the reason why she was shoving chocolate in her mouth and getting in the mess in the first place. The sudden accusations seemed to come from absolutely nowhere and Emma took it with a pinch of salt, hoping Regina was only messing, but she decided to protest about them anyway.

"Well you're the one that got me all pregnant, so yes it is your fault Miss Swan. I have cravings because of you!"

Regina smirked, as Emma cocked her head and blinked at her seemingly surprised.

"Yeah whatever, you mean have cravings for me" Emma eventually grinned.

Regina whined and pulled out the cushion from behind her that supporting her back, and threw it at Emma. The blonde squealed and ducked as the cushion skimmed by her, bounced on the couch and then tumbled to the floor.

"You missed!" Emma giggled.

"Shut up!" Regina whined loudly.

She loved Emma but now she was seriously irritating, much like their baby who was lying awkwardly on her bladder. She desperately needed to pee now. Shuffling up she got out of the chair with a little of a struggle and waddled towards the door. She could hear Emma giggling and she shot a look over her shoulder of annoyance, which instantly stopped the blonde and made her apologetic.

"Sorry, sorry" Emma grinned.

Regina shook her head and struggled up the stairs to the bathroom. She was glad Emma found her being so uncomfortable so amusing, and she swore she would get her back for it later. When it came to bed time and Emma wanting to snuggle, Regina decided she would refuse, until she had the blonde begging of course because she couldn't possibly refuse snuggles; they were nice and she needed them.

Later that evening, after Regina had made Emma slave away in the kitchen to make her a meal that matched her cravings, to which Emma had failed and snuck in a takeaway to pass off as her own work, Regina was feeling very bloated and uncomfortable again. She was laying on the couch with Emma, feet up on the blonde's lap trying to relax and failing miserably. She had terrible indigestion and the reaction it was having on her body was terribly unflattering. She kept excuse herself with every burning burp that raced up her throat and escaped before she could stop it.

"I don't think the baby enjoyed the curry as much as I did sweetheart" Regina mused, as she gently reached up and stroked lightly just under her baby bump.

"I can tell!" Emma smirked, as she looked at Regina and continued to massage her foot.

"Stop smirking Emma! I am deadly uncomfortable here. Do something!" Regina demanded, her voice more high pitched and squeaky than normal.

Emma had no idea what she was supposed to do. If the baby was making Regina uncomfortable it wasn't like she could just tell it to stop, or make it come out. She smiled at Regina, lifted her hand and placed it on her bump. Talking softly she pretended to ask the baby nicely to calm itself, which made Regina suddenly giggle. It was a lovely sound to hear and not one Emma was lucky enough to hear often from her girlfriend.

"You know that they aren't going to do what you ask. They don't understand you" Regina smirked.

"Yeah, but they can hear me and I am their mommy!" the blonde smirked, until she was corrected.

"One of. One of their mothers"

The look on Regina's face was deadly serious when she said that, and had Emma questioning whether it was being said in jest, or if she was actually correcting her because it upset her in some way. Either way, Emma felt it best to apologise and smile to show she was only playing and hadn't meant to cause any offence. Regina hummed at her gently, trying to hide a smile but eventually it crept across her lips.

They stayed cuddled up on the couch for most of the evening, except for the odd time Regina had waddled off to the bathroom, or if she had sent Emma to the kitchen for more treats. But when it finally came to bedtime, a very tired and sore Regina was more than grateful. Gone was her need to make Emma beg for bedtime snuggles as she had planned earlier, she needed them now and wasn't in the mood for the teasing she usually put Emma through.

"Regina, babe are you ok?" Emma asked as she slipped into the bed beside her and snuggled up against her back.

The brunette groaned, she had a pain deep in her groin that was causing her great discomfort and she just couldn't get comfortable, not to mention the cramps that appeared to be accompanying the pain. She reached for Emma's arms and pulled them around her in a tight cuddle. She hoped that would at least help until she fell asleep, but it wasn't really working.

"Emma" she whined loudly when she felt a stronger cramp.

The blonde reached up and stroked back Regina's hair gently, tucking it behind her ear as she tried to comfort her and determine what was wrong, and what she could do to help. She didn't want Regina to be uncomfortable but she wasn't a mind reader and Regina wasn't giving any hints.

"What about a hot water bottle baby? Will that help?"

Regina nodded, but then whined when Emma moved to get out of bed. She didn't want her to leave her. Emma cooed and tried to sooth her again, cuddling into her and placed her hands gently on Regina's baby bump. She stroked gently just below the bump trying to relieve any tightness or cramp Regina had, as she had been shown to do by the home visitor. It was also something she used to do when she was pregnant with Henry, and the nights were cold and it had really helped. For a short while she thought it was working but when Regina groaned again and wriggled, rolling awkwardly onto her back and pouting up at the blonde, she knew it hadn't helped much at all.

"What about a bath?" Emma suggested.

Regina nodded. That sounded like a very good idea and hopefully it would sort the pain and she could finally get to sleep because she was absolutely exhausted. Emma smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend gently. If Regina wanted the bath though she was going to have to let go of her so she could run it. She smiled gently and brushed her nose gently against the brunette's as she spoke in a hushed voice.

"You gotta let go babe if you want your bath"

Regina whined and pouted but released Emma, she needed the bath more than she needed to cuddle Emma and just hope the pain would go away on its own. As soon as she could, Emma slipped off of the bed and headed into the bathroom to run the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma helped Regina into the bath. The brunette sat in the warm water and moaned appreciatively as it covered her body and bought instant relief. Emma crouched beside the tub, kneeling on the bath mat and was just pleased to see her girlfriend smiling again. Regina seemed a little less uncomfortable suddenly and much happier.

"Would you like anything whilst you are relaxing babe?" Emma asked.

Regina mused over the idea. There were several things she would like and one was definitely this baby out of her. Having said that, she wouldn't mind a cup of tea. She was more of a coffee drinker but the baby wasn't a fan so she had switched to tea early in her pregnancy and it was one of her more normal cravings.

"Tea please"

Regina smiled up at Emma as cutely as she could manage, as she lay back and tried to relax. The warmth of the bath was definitely helping to reduce the intensity of the cramps she had been receiving. Her girlfriend smiled at her, slowly getting up and leaned over the tub to kiss her gently.

"One cup of tea coming up" Emma stated with a smile as she headed out of the bathroom and downstairs.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, revelling in the comfort her bath bought her. She hoped Emma wouldn't be long though because suddenly the baby was starting to move. It was if they were doing back flips in her tummy and it was the most she had ever felt their baby move. Trying not to give it too much thought she willed the little one to settle down and as if by magic they did. Regina sighed contentedly and put her hand on her bump, pressing against it gently and smiled. She was so truly happy.

"That's much better" Regina mumbled to herself, with her hand still gently resting atop bump.

She settled in the bath and waited for Emma to return. The silence of the house was very relaxing. With the baby due they had packed Henry off to stay with Emma's parents, and he had been more than excited to go and spend time with his grandparents. Yet with him not being there made the house so quiet though. She hadn't wanted him there though for the birth, just in case there were any complications or problems, and it was just easier to know he was being cared for if the baby suddenly came in the middle of the night. She didn't want his routine disturbed by it. Regina lay back thinking about how much she had actually missed Henry, and yet he had only gone with his grandparents that afternoon. She was distracted when all of a sudden she felt a strange sensation.

"Oh" she whispered as she squirmed to sit up in the bath a little better.

She felt a warm gush rush from her body between her legs, and the water suddenly had a strange warmth back in it, where it had been cooler minutes before. She took a deep breath and glanced down between her legs at the water. Regina didn't know what she had expected to see, but it was just the bath water and bubbles.

"Emma…baby….." her voice called out shakily.

Regina was a little concerned by what had happened, it was very unusual and hadn't happened to her before, and then she felt it again which really had her worrying.

"Emma!" she called loudly again in a shaky voice.

Regina reached out and held the side of the tub with every intention of trying to get out, but she needed Emma's help to do so. She could hear her girlfriend coming back upstairs, the tea cup chipping away as it rocked on the saucer where Emma carried it. The blonde hurried into the bathroom grinning away, as she had heard Regina calling she had assumed it had been her cranky ass hurrying her for her tea.

"Ok babe it's here" she smiled as she handed Regina the tea.

"No, no I don't want that. Emma, you have to help me out of the bath now!" Regina insisted, rushing her words and trying to push herself out again.

Emma frowned with concern and quickly placed the tea down on the side of sink. Regina was behaving very strangely and it worried her a little, she needed to relax not get all worked up.

"Ok, just calm down babe. What's wrong?" Emma asked calmly.

"I think my water broke" Regina answered quickly, her eyes wide as she stared at the blonde.

Emma had to hold back a giggle. Regina was so silly, she was in a bath surrounded with water, how did she know her waters had broken? She smiled brightly at her and instead of helping her out, insisted she calm down and stroked her hair as she kissed her forehead.

"Babe, you are in a bath with lots of water. How do you know it was your waters?"

"It's warm Emma, I felt it. Please babe I want to get out" Regina's voice went from shaky to emotional, as if she was about to cry.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. Ok. I will help you out and then I will call the midwife. And your sister"

"No, not Zelena" Regina whined as Emma carefully helped her up and out of the tub.

The blonde grabbed and towel and wrapped it around her girlfriend, hugging her gently and holding her as she reassured her.

"Zelena has midwife training, she will be here quicker and she will be helpful"

"She got that from a curse!" Regina scolded gently.

Emma giggled. That much was true. Zelena had become a midwife as part of a curse but she was going to be of use to Emma if Regina's waters really had broken because despite having had a baby herself, she had no idea what she was doing now. They had been to so many classes, and the midwife had talked them through it all, but if this was the real deal, Emma just needed a little support and Zelena was her best option.

She helped Regina into the bedroom and over to the bed. Regina protested and wouldn't lie down until Emma had put some sheets and towels to sufficiently cover her precious silk sheets. Even pregnant, Regina was still very particular about her homewares and them staying in pristine condition. Emma smiled and placed down an old sheet, covered in several towels and then helped Regina get comfortable before hurrying away to make calls.

Regina lay on the bed and tried to take a few deep breaths as she strained to listen to Emma on the phone. It sounded like the midwife would be delayed, but her sister would be there sooner. She whined gently when Emma wandered back into the bedroom and confirmed the very sign.

"Emma, it's boiling in her" Regina moaned.

She was very hot and bothered, and felt as if she couldn't breathe. With a sigh listened as Emma told her what the midwife had suggested they do. She nodded agreeing that Emma should go and get the birthing pool ready, but she was comfortable where she was for now so didn't want to move. Emma smiled, she understood Regina was uncomfortable but she needed to know what she was dealing with.

"Babe, have you had any contractions?"

Regina shook her head. She still had cramps but they weren't contractions. Emma leaned up and cupped her girlfriend's cheek gently, smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She was going to be right back, but if Regina felt a thing she was under strict instruction to shout for her right away. The brunette nodded her understanding and caressed her baby bump through the towel.

"Don't be long Emma" she whined a little.

Emma beamed a smile. She loved this soft, soppy and needy side of Regina. It showed just how human the tough woman was, and it was a good reminder that even the strongest of people still needed love, care and affection. She nodded and confirmed she would be as quick as she could before disappearing.

It was about an hour later and the birthing pool was all set up and ready in the corner of Regina's huge living room. Zelena had arrived and gotten everything ready for when the midwife had arrived not long after her, and it had meant Emma could focus her full attention on taking care of Regina.

"Emma!" Regina cried out as she felt another contraction.

They had started about twenty minutes after Zelena had arrived and before the midwife had gotten there. Emma, with Zelena's help had gotten Regina downstairs and settled on the couch, again on top of a mass of old blankets and towels. Each contraction after the first few had been terribly intense and when the midwife arrived they were minutes apart.

"Ok Regina, deep calm breaths. I think your baby will be here very soon" the midwife confirmed with a smile as she examined Regina.

"Good! This pain is unbearable!" Regina growled, as she bit down and suffered through another contraction.

"Shall we move her, if we get into the birthing pool we'll be ready soon" the midwife instructed.

Emma and Zelena agreed nodding, and Emma carefully helped a very grumpy and irritable Regina back onto her feet. A strong contraction caused her to double over and breathe out hard, but she didn't want to walk. The midwife was also unsure if they had time, it looked as though this baby was about to come any second.

"Babe, if you don't walk we can't get you in the pool" Emma gently advised.

"Emma I am not having this baby on my couch!" Regina cried as she glared up at the blonde.

"Oh honey I don't think you have a choice" Zelena quickly interjected at seeing the concern on the midwife's face.

Emma looked up all wide eyed and worried, glancing between Zelena and the medical professional there to assist. They had to be joking. Regina was already in a mood, and she would only be worth if this baby came anywhere but in that pool.

"I am afraid I am in agreement. We had better get Regina comfortable here" the midwife agreed as she watched Regina double over at yet another contraction just seconds from her last.

Emma took a deep breath and calmly tried to explain to Regina that she needed to sit back down. The midwife shook her head though. The couch wasn't good for her to be able to assist with the birth, it was going to have to be the floor. Zelena and Emma shared a look, knowing Regina was about to protest and right on cue she did just that. Emma tried to reason with her exhausted girlfriend, along with the midwife as Zelena dashed to the couch to grab the old blankets and towels to lay on the cream carpet.

It took some convincing but Regina really didn't have the energy to fight so it didn't take as long as Emma had thought it might. She helped Regina down onto the blankets and towels on the floor, and Zelena helped prop her up with some cushions. Regina was panting and not concentrating on taking her breathing deeply, as the midwife was trying to instruct her to do as she watched what her girlfriend and sister were up to.

"They better not be off of my couch Zelena" Regina growled.

"Can't you give me something for the pain" she quickly then fired at the midwife with a glare.

The midwife offered her gas and air, which was the only relief she was able to give and Regina shook her head refusing it. She was just going to have grin and bear it through the pain. She whined loudly as she got another few contractions very quickly as the midwife quickly set up the gas and air beside Emma, just in case Regina had a change of mind during the birth. Regina cried out and the midwife quickly checked her over again.

"Ok Regina, this baby is coming ok? After three, I want you to give a big push…one, two…three…."

Regina reached out grabbing both Zelena's and Emma's hands, which she crushed as she took a deep breath and pushed on three. She could just about see the midwife, who was on her knees between her legs and she panted as she waited for the next wave of pain, and instruction to push. The midwife counted again and Regina took another deep breath before pushing on three. Once again she squeezed her girlfriend's and sister's hands so hard she was crushing their fingers. They gently encouraged her though, Zelena trying to keep her cool with a cloth where she was now dripping with sweat and Emma brushing her hair back gently out of her face and kissing her temple gently.

Regina cried out with the push and panted as the baby's head crowned and quickly again she found she was pushing again. That was the head out, finally!

"Ok Regina, another big push for me love" the midwife instructed.

Regina gritted her teeth, panted and pushed getting out the baby's shoulders. That had been much easier than the head. The midwife praised her encouraged her, telling her how well she was doing and checking how she was feeling. Regina was breathless and growing ever more exhausted. She whined as she felt another wave of pain and the midwife encouraged her to push again.

"That's it Regina love, one more big push now"

"Emma, get this baby out of me!" Regina whined before pushing once more and digging her nails into the palm of Emma's hand as she squeezed it.

Emma winced through gritted teeth and kissed Regina's temple. That was it, the last push and the baby would be out anyway. Regina had done so well given this was her first baby. The baby's legs slid out and the midwife held them in her arms as she popped her head up to smile at the mother.

"Well Regina, you have a very healthy baby girl" she stated as she wrapped the baby up losely in a towel and it cried taking its first breathes.

"Babe it's a girl!" Emma cried as she kissed Regina's forehead.

"Well done sis" Zelena commented, smiling proudly at her younger sister.

The midwife moved to hand Regina her baby and they both smiled as they saw their beautiful baby daughter for the first time. She wriggled gently, still crying lightly as she placed against Regina's chest carefully and as the brunette bought her arms up to cradle the little one, she finally settled down. Her tiny face snuggled close to her mother's exposed chest as she opened up her little eyes and looked up, blinking as the light in the room blinded her somewhat.

"Oh Regina, she's perfect" Emma whispered as she smiled and went all gooey eyed looking at the baby.

Regina was the same, emotionally overwhelmed and almost in tears as she fixated on the precious little bundle in her arms. She was truly the most beautiful thing in the world and so small.

"Does she have a name?" The midwife enquired gently.

Emma and Regina hadn't wanted to know the sex prior to the birth, and although they had discussed names for both boys and girls, they hadn't actually settled on one. Regina knew though, just looking at her little girl the perfect name. She smiled and looked up to her girlfriend.

"Evelyn" she stated gently.


End file.
